Satan (level)/Transcript
The elevator stops and the door opens. Jonathan Rose and Joseph Capelli enter the underground mine and approach the locked wooden door. *'Jonathan Rose:' Mines have been locked up for months. Keys are lost. Take a look in that storage room over there, see if you can find anything that might help us get through these doors. They head for the storage room and Capelli opens the door and enters. He finds the crate with the flammable symbol in the center of the red triangle. He opens the crate and picks up one of the acetylene tanks and leaves the room. *'Jonathan Rose:' Acetylene tank! Good idea. Drop one next to the locked doors out here. Capelli drops the tank next to the locked door before he steps back and shoots the tank. The tank explodes and the door blasts open. *'Jonathan Rose:' Hell's bells, that was potent. Those tank might come in handy against the creature. C'mon. They move into the smaller tunnel. *'Jonathan Rose:' Some of these tunnels ain't been reinforced yet. Stay low. And watch yourself. They made it out at the other side of the smaller tunnel, two Grims spot them but Capelli quickly kills them. *'Jonathan Rose:' Another locked door. You know what to do. He opens the door and enters the other storage room when two Grim cocoons burst open and attack Capelli. He kills the two Grims and opens the other crate and picks up another acetylene tank. He exits the room and throws it at the other locked door. He shoots the tank. The tank explodes and the locked door blasts open. *'Jonathan Rose:' You catch on quick, friend. Let's move. They move into another small tunnel. *'Jonathan Rose:' I can smell it. We're close. When they travel through the tunnel, the ground shakes. *'Jonathan Rose:' Whoa there. That was a close one. Keep movin', try to keep quiet. They exit the smaller tunnel. When Capelli is about to pull the door open. Something bangs against the wall from the other side that pushes Capelli backwards and he falls to the ground when Satan breaks through the wall and destroys the doorway. *'Jonathan Rose:' There it is! They open fire at Satan. *'Jonathan Rose:' That's it! Keep shooting! Nothing is effective against Satan's armor. *'Jonathan Rose:' Shoot its eyes! Capelli aims for the eyes and fires, blinding the monster and forcing it to retreat. *'Jonathan Rose:' We hurt it. Now it's angry. Next time won't be so easy. C'mon, let's keep on it-we can't let it get away. They exit the room and turn right of the larger tunnel and follow Satan. *'Jonathan Rose:' We're safer in the smaller tunnels. These big caverns makes me nervous. Capelli lifts the wooden support beam, letting Jonathan Rose and himself go under it. *'Jonathan Rose:' Thanks. We might just have a chance to beat this thing. C'mon. Just then, Satan breaks through the doorway where Jonathan Rose and Joseph Capelli were heading and attacks them. *'Jonathan Rose:' There it is! RUN! To the smaller tunnel! Into the smaller tunnel! Hurry! They enter the smaller tunnel. *'Jonathan Rose:' We can't fight it-tunnel's too narrow. Satan tries to dig them out, but they're out of reach. *'Jonathan Rose:' C'mon, let's try to get around behind it! They exit the smaller tunnel and try to get to the doorway on the other side of the wooden bridge, but Satan spotted them. *'Jonathan Rose:' It's seen us! Satan shoots it's four retractable claw-tipped tentacles at the tunnel wall and pulls itself towards them. *'Jonathan Rose:' Hold on! (Satan destroys the bridge, causing them to fall onto the ground) AARGHH! They quickly stand up on their feet. *'Jonathan Rose:' RUN!! They run away from Satan while it's chasing after them. *'Jonathan Rose:' Keep running! Faster! Don't stop! Satan tries to attack them, but the tunnel is too narrow and Satan retreats. *'Jonathan Rose:' It's trapped. The opening's too small for it. Capelli lifts another wooden support beam. *'Jonathan Rose:' Thank you, friend. We gotta get outta this cavern, find a smaller tunnel. C'mon. Cappeli follows Jonathan along the big tunnel before Satan shows up. *'Jonathan Rose:' It's here! Quick, into the smaller tunnel! Satan shoots sprays of saliva from the mouth, infecting several Grims. Capelli and Jonathan quickly enter the small tunnel, avoiding from being sprayed. Satan approaches the small tunnel and tries to dig them out, but it can't reach them when Capelli opens the door and manages to escape from the creature's grasp. *'Jonathan Rose:' We're safe, for now. C'mon, this way. They climb up the stairs into another cavern and kill two Grims. Satan breaks through the cavern walls and Jonathan Rose fires his shotgun and hits the creature. *'Jonathan Rose:' Go for its eyes first! Suddenly, Satan grabs Jonathan with it's upper right tentacle and lifts him off the ground. *'Jonathan Rose:' No! NOO! Let go! Help me! AARGH! Jonathan shoots the creature's eyes, forcing it to let go of him by throwing him against the cavern walls, wounding him. *'Jonathan Rose:' Its eyes... go for its eyes! Go for its eyes! Capelli fires at the Satan's eyes, *'Jonathan Rose:' That's it! Keep shooting! Nice shot! Satan shields it's eyes after it got blinded by Capelli. *'Jonathan Rose:' You blinded it! It's hurt! Satan roaring in pain. *'Jonathan Rose:' Find the acetylene tank! He found yet another crate, next to the wounded Jonathan. Capelli opens the crate and picks up another tank. *'Jonathan Rose:' Throw the tank while it's blind! Capelli throws the tank into the creature's mouth. *'Jonathan Rose:' Yes! Now shoot the tank! Capelli shoots the tank, causing the tank to explode and stun the creature. A few seconds after it's been stunned, Satan roars and retreats. *'Jonathan Rose:' It's getting away! Capelli runs towards the injured Jonathan and wants to help him. *'Jonathan Rose:' Leave me here. You have to find it... You have to kill it... Please... Come back for me later... Go. Now... Capelli leaves him and fights his way through the mine and kills several Grims. Satan reappears and attacks Capelli who is able to escape into some smaller tunnels, bypassing the larger tunnel. He runs up the stairs and gets on a mine cart. He releases the brakes and rolls down along the steep tunnel as Satan follows him. Capelli fires at several Blast Roots, slowing the monster down before the cart crashes through the wooden wall, throwing Capelli off and falling to the ground. Satan breaks through the wall and tries to kill him with it's tentacles. Capelli shoots in the eyes, stunning the creature. he opens the crate and grabs the acetylene tank and throws it in the monster's mouth. He blows up the tank in it's mouth, wounding and stunning Satan. Moments later, wounded Satan gets up as it shoots it's tentacles outwards and tries to pull itself into the room were Capelli is standing in. Satan becomes stuck as one of it's tentacles rip the elevator doors out. Capelli enters the elevator while Satan shoots the tentacles again and grabs the cave wall and is able to pull itself free and turns to Capelli and attacks him with it's left sharp dagger-like front leg. Again, Capelli shoots the eyes, blinding the monster while he opens the crate and grabs the last acetylene tank and throws it in the monster's mouth and shoots the tank. The tank explodes, blowing up the monster's head. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts